1194
Gerard uses his power to make Daphne marry him. Synopsis Teaser : The great estate of Collinwood in 1840, and this night is filled with both hope and anxiety. Gerard Stiles and the police still search for the escaped Quentin and the wounded Desmond. But Samantha's body has been found on the rocks below Widows' Hill, and her death officially termed a suicide, and only Joanna Mills knows the truth. So Joanna has freed Quentin from the bondage of his unhappy marriage and given him, even in his peril a chance for a new life. Gerard follows Daphne to the fishing shack and overhears Quentin. Act I Gerard decides not to alert the police to Quentin and Desmond’s hiding place. At Rose Cottage, Daphne visits Leticia to tell her of their plans to leave for Boston at 3 a.m., and then sail to Europe. However, Daphne still needs to go to Collinwood (where Gerard is) to retrieve money from Quentin’s safe. Flora, who has overheard everything, wants to say goodbye to Desmond before they leave. Daphne and Leticia are concerned that she will rat them out to Gerard, but Flora says she would never endanger Desmond. Gerard returns to Collinwood and finds Charles pacing around the foyer. Charles has been a nervous wreck since Quentin escaped, fearing that he would try to hunt him down and kill him. Gerard informs him that he has found Quentin, but hasn’t told the police yet because he doesn’t feel that Quentin has “suffered enough.” Gerard has a plan that involves someone else; just then, Daphne walks in. Act II Daphne is incredibly nervous around Gerard and Charles, and excuses herself to go upstairs. Gerard then instructs Charles to do something to help with his plan. At 11:30 p.m., Leticia is at Collinwood visiting Daphne. Daphne tells her Gerard and Charles are gone at the moment, so she runs upstairs to get Quentin’s money. Later, Gerard returns home and finds Leticia in the drawing room. He invites her for a drink of champagne, but Leticia says she has nothing to celebrate. Gerard tells her there is going to be a wedding at Collinwood that night. Act III Gerard doesn’t say much else about a potential wedding, but grills Leticia over her recent changed behavior. He implies that he knows where Quentin and Desmond are, which makes Leticia incredibly anxious. Meanwhile, Daphne is drawn back to the East Wing and sees Parallel Time. The parallel Flora confronts Melanie, and asks if she has been to the West Wing and “that room” recently. Melanie insists she hasn’t gone to that part of the house, and Flora reveals that Melanie’s father, Justin, went there last night. Melanie panics and worries that Justin will die if he goes to the West Wing again, which would mean that the “lottery” will have to take place. Melanie suggests that the entire family should abandon Collinwood, but Flora reminds her that a generation ago, someone named William Collins attempted to do that, and “it” followed him wherever he went. The two agree they must do everything they can to keep Justin alive. Act IV Flora visits Quentin at the fishing shack, and claims that Desmond is in no condition to travel. Quentin vows to take care of Desmond, while warning Flora not to interfere with their plans. At Collinwood, Gerard forces Daphne to have another dream, where she is in love with him. When she wakes up, she passionately kisses Gerard and agrees to marry him. She sees Leticia in the foyer and tells her she is no longer going on the boat, because she is going to marry Gerard instead. Leticia immediately runs to the fishing shack and tells Quentin, who races off to Collinwood. In the drawing room, a minister pronounces Gerard and Daphne husband and wife just as Quentin rushes in. Memorable quotes : Gerard: This is only a dream, but when you wake you will realize that this must be, that we will share our lives together... that this dream will come true. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins / Flora Collins (PT) * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Nancy Barrett as Leticia Faye / Melanie Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * Humbert Allen Astredo as Charles Dawson * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Charles Reynolds as Reverend Johnson Background information and notes Production * Final time an episode is narrated by Humbert Allen Astredo. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood bedroom. Story * Winter Secret is a romantic novel about two girls eloping written by Flora Collins. * In Parallel Time, William Collins unsuccessfully tried to escape family curse by leaving Collinwood. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Daphne dreams of a romantic encounter with Gerard. * TIMELINE: The meeting will take place at 3am. 11:30pm: Four hours until Quentin leaves, Leticia at Collinwood. Day 440 begins, and will end in 1198. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Gerard sees Daphne in the drawing room, and is about to work his magic in her dreams, a crew member can be seen sticking his head around the door at the bottom of the screen. * It is stated to have been been three days since Quentin escaped. However, it would appear to have only been two days. As the previous episode indicated a 24 hour period of time elapsing since 1186. * At the end of Act II, the music starts a bit too early as Gerard tells Leticia there is going be a wedding at Collinwood. Category:Dark Shadows episodes